


Playful Torture

by Nectardust



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Lemon, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nectardust/pseuds/Nectardust
Summary: When Ed messes up on another mission, Roy decides on a way to tease...er, torture Ed and prove to him the consequences of leaving a job undone.





	1. Initial Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: FMA is not mine. And it will never be mine, if only because of this story…
> 
> Originally posted in 2005. Unbeta'ed and unchanged from original post.

Roy flipped through the pages of Ed's report, dark eyes skimming the content of the pages before throwing it back at the younger alchemist. "Tell me, Fullmetal, what must I do to make sure you don't blow up any more buildings during your missions? Do you know how much money you cost the military, meaning _my_ unit since you're under my command, when you get so reckless that you just have to damage public property? What kind of punishment would get through to you…?"

Edward grumbled under his breath, looking pointedly away from his superior officer. "It's not like I _meant_ for it to happen," he mumbled softy, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. He had been looking forward to seeing his lover once he returned, but at the moment, he wished to be anywhere but to be standing in front of Roy's desk.

"Be that as it may, I'm afraid I _am_ going to have to punish you, Ed," Roy replied, a hint of a smirk crossing his features as he beckoned with one finger for the blonde to come closer to him.

The Fullmetal Alchemist gulped, trudging towards the Colonel. During any other circumstances, he would have no qualms about leaping towards the older man. But at this time, he didn't feel like looking at the other in close proximity. He hated when Roy yelled, or at worst, lectured him about things he had no control over. And he really _hadn't_ meant to destroy half the city during his last mission. It was the city commission's fault for not structuring their buildings properly, anyways. So how was that his fault?

Sighing, Edward finally came to a halt in front of the Colonel, a scant two inches away from the Flame Alchemist. Still, he kept his golden eyes trained fully to the side, towards Roy's desk and paperwork.

Frowning at the obvious display of contempt mixed with introversion, Roy decided to shock his young lover into facing him head-on. A small smile graced his face as he reached forward with one hand, one finger coasting along the front of Ed's pants, a ghost of a touch, barely brushing the leathery fabric before he snatched his hand back to his lap.

It was enough to gain Ed's attention. With a startled gasp, he swung his blonde head around to stare at Roy in disbelief, eyes wide and jaw slack. "R-Roy?" he asked in a small voice, not wanting to scream and bring attention to the office. The last thing the two alchemists needed was for Hawkeye or someone to catch them doing inappropriate things in the privacy of Roy's workplace.

The teasing touch, coupled with the length of separation between the two during Ed's latest mission, served only to speed up the reaction in Ed's body. What normally would take a kiss, at the very least, happened only with that one light touch of Roy's finger on a sensitive part on the blonde. A certain body part of the teen began to react to the situation at hand as Ed started to strain against his limitations, meaning both the part of him that so desperately needed to feel a firmer touch, and also his struggles battling against the incoherency that swept through his system with that one suggestive stroke.

Roy's smirk grew as he watched the action affect his lover. Ed had never been so responsive so quickly in the history of their relationship. It must have been a longer time than he thought since they had been close, or else the teasing touch would not have caused such a reaction in the blonde. Not bothering to wipe the expression off his face, the Colonel placed his hands on Ed's shoulders and tugged him forward, embracing him lightly and dropping a kiss on his brow. He grinned genuinely at Ed's tortured look before carefully, if even a bit forcefully, pressing the teen's back flat against his desk. His load of paperwork went flying, but the Colonel felt he had more urgent business to attend to at the moment.

Blushing at the change of position, Ed looked at Roy's face questioningly, seeming to ask for reassurance as his eyes flicked towards the unlocked door.

"Don't worry, Edward," Roy murmured soothingly, tangling one of his hands in some strands of golden hair. "Nobody will walk in on anything," he confirmed, adding silently in his head, 'Because nothing is going to happen.' He swept his hands down Ed's cheeks in a calming motion before moving downwards, his fingertips gliding softly over Ed's neck, chest, and stomach. He purposefully untucked Ed's shirts from his pants, but he did nothing to remove the clothing from the blonde's body.

Ed whimpered slightly from the deliberate slowness of Roy's movements, twitching and arching his back every so often as the Colonel's hands found some of his more sensitive spots on his upper body. And even though he loved the attention there, the teen was still suffering in his lower regions, and he grew increasingly annoyed as his lover made no move to ease his intense discomfort.

At this point, Edward remembered nothing of the disastrous results of his last mission. The only thoughts circling his mind revolved around Roy bringing him closer to ecstasy, though his lover didn't seem to find that a top priority at the moment. Ed growled a warning as he bucked his hips once more, trying to bring Roy's interest and attention towards the certain part of him that wanted to meet Roy's hand and mouth the most.

Roy only shushed him and continued dragging his hands about Ed's chest, every so often playing with a flap of cloth from Ed's shirt. He directed his eyes to Ed's determined and begging face, smirking when he realized the expression on the blonde's face was one of wanton need. Shaking his head slightly, he leaned forward over the blonde and dropped a light kiss on Ed's lips, the touch a mirror action of the suggestive stroke which had started this session of intimacy.

Ed pushed back against Roy's lips, gasping once the pressure was gone. He glared up at Roy's face, noticing the raised eyebrow on the Colonel's face. Still straining for release, the blonde closed his eyes shut and moaned from the sweet torture of his lover's hands and lips. He reached blindly with his hands for Roy's face, tugging the dark-haired man's face close to his face for a beyond-decent kiss. His hands had been unbound; why hadn't he thought to bring the situation under his control before this point? Deciding that he was just preoccupied with Roy's treatment earlier, and knowing it was pointless to think of such trivial reasons now when he finally was getting somewhat closer to fixing his 'problem,' Ed cleared his mind of anything except for Roy Mustang once again. His mouth, teeth, and tongue worked together in a frantic frenzy to show his Flame just what the fire inside him was capable of as he poured forth all the passion welling up inside him, trying to convey his feelings and needs effectively to his lover. He groaned as Roy pulled back, forcefully following the other as the older pulled back, latching onto Roy's lips yet again with his own.

Chuckling into the fierce kiss, Roy maneuvered his gloved hands to hold Ed's, weaving their fingers together. Ed went along with it, only shuffling closer to Roy's chest as best he could without using his arms to pull him there. Still putting as much as he could into the kiss, Ed didn't discern that his lover had managed to pin his hands together behind his back, Roy's hand holding them together, bound effectively in the Colonel's strong grasp.

When the need for oxygen overruled the need for contact, Roy gently pushed Ed's reddened face back to rest against the desk. He smiled at Edward's glazed expression before bending forward to rest his own chest flush against the blonde's, his head plopping to the desk beside Fullmetal's, his teeth reaching out to nip at the younger alchemist's earlobe placed so conveniently beside his mouth. He made sure not to crush Edward under his weight, but also put enough pressure on the blonde to keep him pinned and panting from the intimate position.

Edward gasped again at the contact, struggling weakly against the emotions coursing through his body. He wanted Roy to stop teasing him already and finish what he started, stop the sweet torture and get on with bringing them both to climax. A half-groan, half-growl issued forth from the blonde's mouth as he tilted his head towards Roy, replacing his earlobe in Roy's wet cavern with his flicking tongue.

Surprised, Roy moaned appreciatively and again crept his fingers playfully down Ed's torso and abdomen.

Ed arched his back into Roy's hand, trying to establish the touch into something more tangible than ghostly. The Flame only took his hands away from Ed's body altogether, disappointing the blonde, who despaired of ever reaching release.

Roy pressed in closer, deepening the kiss shared between the two alchemists significantly. His free hand tickled the blonde's skin, the digit slipping inside Ed's shirt to bring his flesh in contact with Ed's. Ed giggled into the kiss, glowering at Roy's amused expression at the reaction. "Ticklish?" he breathed, increasing the movement of his mischievous ministrations.

Ed didn't bother to respond.

The Colonel smirked again, continuing to move his wandering fingers across Ed's rippling muscles. He really wanted to stare at the teen's scarred, yet perfectly unique, bare frame as he kept on kneading the younger, but it was out of the question for this time. He had a purpose, after all, and it was best not to get distracted by his own body's (very obvious) needs by this time. His goal was only to get Edward all hot and bothered, not complete the interaction that he had already begun. And to carry out his plan, he needed to focus on timing the ending perfectly, meaning he had to ignore his own throbbing mass below the belt.

And speaking of very obvious needs, Ed felt ready to explode from the playful teasing, as his lower regions were not being paid attention to at all. Oddly, the neglect only served to direct his need towards the part of him that needed Roy most. Crying out into the Flame's hot mouth, he grinded against the older male pressed against him, letting Roy know just how much he needed him. There was only so much more Ed could take.

Roy only hummed in acknowledgment. Moving his free hand from under Ed's shirt to a stiff and wired part of the blonde's anatomy, Roy broke the kiss and smirked at the young alchemist, dark eyes even darker from their activities. As his fingers closed tightly over Ed, giving the blonde the firm touch he had desired since the beginning, Roy plunged his tongue deep into Ed's mouth, matching one unyielding touch with another.

Ed gasped from the simultaneous actions overloading his senses, his head spinning from the feelings brought on by both the kiss and fondling. Instinctively, he thrust upwards against Roy's welcome body, his loud moans and cries being swallowed by the older man's insistent mouth. He struggled to free his hands, wanting to clutch onto his lover. But Roy held them firmly, seeming to crave the need for vigorous contact now that he had given in and wrapped his other hand steadfastly around Ed's length.

By now, the Fullmetal Alchemist was close to the peak. He moaned again, matching Roy's crushing moves with his own, trying his best to keep up with the Colonel's caresses, even though he had to make do without his hands.

Roy smiled at the attempt, finally pushing himself off the desk, leaving empty air between himself and Edward. Ed shook his head vehemently and whimpered at the loss of contact, but Roy persisted on keeping the blonde pinned to the wood of the desk. He did brush his lips across Ed's as a lasting reminder of their time together before finishing the interaction with his last, bold move. Roy winked slightly, roguishly, at Ed's panting form, taking pleasure in the short gasps of breath since he was the cause of the result of an incoherent Edward, as he resolutely squeezed the bulge in Ed's pants one last time, his fingers constricting tightly enough to slightly hurt as compared to the first lingering caress.

Golden eyes rolled back in the blonde's head as his neck snapped back against the desk, nonsense words spilling forth from his mouth at the shocking, yet very welcome, touch of Roy's fingers on him through his pants. Even so, the contact wasn't enough to finish the job, and that was exactly as Roy planned it. Shaking from the experience, Ed groaned as Roy completely backed away from him, not even having the comforting presence of his lover by his side.

Completely strung and wired, ready to burst, and only needing barely a smidgeon of another touch from Roy's expert hands and lips, the blonde tried futilely to reach the Colonel through the haze that hung over his mind, rendering him disjointed. Edward twitched on Roy's desk, his now freed hands stretched straight towards his lover. The recent interaction had left him completely dependent on the other, and though Ed hated giving up his control, situations like these were worth it. If only Roy would bring him to the pinnacle once and for all instead of standing there, smirking at his lover's discomfort…

"Don't you just _hate_ leaving a job undone?" Roy whispered seductively, licking his lips. "Doesn't it cause more problems than it's worth, Edward? I expect you to remember that from now on, Fullmetal. Equivalent exchange: If you don't complete your missions satisfactorily from now on, then I won't complete you. Understood?"

Ed's breath caught in his throat. "You…you bastard…" he gasped, still trembling from earlier. "How can you leave me hanging…?"

"On the contrary, you're anything _but_ hanging," Roy said, smirking. "In fact, you're very rigid. It's not very comfortable, is it, Ed? You need to learn to loosen up."

Ed scowled. "I would loosen up if you'd only _help_ me, Roy!"

Roy shrugged. "I can't always be there to help you out, Edward. That's why I'm trying to encourage you to look after yourself when I'm not around. You can't go around, acting on your instincts, blowing things up whenever you feel like it. It just doesn't work that way, Ed."

The blonde grimaced. "What are we _talking_ about, Roy?" he asked, confused as to the real topic of this conversation.

"You," Roy responded, picking Ed up and carrying him towards the door. He sidestepped answering for real, tightening his grasp on the blonde's form for a mere second, making sure Ed didn't forget the feel and need in his lower regions. Not that Ed could forget in such a state, but Roy wanted to be certain of his blonde lover's continuing predicament.

"What…what are you doing…? Ed asked, panicking as he glanced down to his embarrassing problem, in plain view to anyone who happened to glance in his direction.

The Colonel didn't respond; he only dumped Ed outside the doorway to his office. "Learn from your mistakes, Fullmetal. And the next time you report, make sure you don't cause property damage. Or I may be forced to cause you property damage, again, as well." He mock saluted his subordinate, shutting the door with a snap, the closed door separating the Flame and Fullmetal Alchemists.

"He didn't cause me _property_ damage," Ed grumbled to himself, heads swiveling to stare at him as he spoke to himself. "Everything's still intact. Though I can't say the same for Roy's face when he gets home tonight. Ooo…that bastard's gonna _pay_ for leading me on!"

And ignoring the military-personnel ogling him as he confidently, in typical Ed-fashion, walked through the halls, Edward reached the outside with not only his anatomy still intact, which was good for him, but also his still growing problem as he remembered Roy's hands and tongue so skillfully descending on his wanton needs.

Oh yes, Roy Mustang would pay for this sweet, playful torture.


	2. Revenge

The moment Roy stepped over the threshold into his living room, he was attacked by the wild whirlwind of a blonde alchemist, blue crackles of alchemic light zinging together, tendrils of alchemic power twirling around one another until the Colonel was fastened head to toe to the wall. His arms and legs were stretched apart as far as possible, the muscles in Roy's limbs starting to ache from being held so far apart by force. Ed had used his alchemy to chain Roy to the wall, the cuffs embedded in the wall, the shackles cutting slightly into Roy's wrists to keep the older in a fixed position.

Ed grinned a feral smirk, advancing towards his helpless lover with a purposeful stride. "You thought it was fun to see me squirming on your desk? As you so cruelly, literally, dropped me on the doorstep without leaving me satiated?" he growled out, stopping an inch before the Flame. This close, the roiling heat was starting to coil about in his belly, making his just-recently-fixed problem suddenly reappear.

Roy tried to shrug, but the manacles didn't leave him the option of movement, even something so slight as shrugging a shoulder. Edward had definitely done everything in his power to have complete power over the other. "It was a turn-on," he admitted, smirking down at his blonde lover. He really didn't mind the position; if Ed was in the mood for kinky, he could live with that.

The blonde slapped his hands warningly to either side of Roy's midriff, his head only coming up as far as Roy's chest. With an absolute change of attitude, licking his lips and lowering his eyelids to give him a lazy look, Ed tilted his head to pierce his stare into Roy's dark eyes. "You poor thing. You didn't even finish yourself, hm?"

Roy's breath caught in his throat as he recognized the 'look' Ed was giving him. He tried to twitch about on the wall, respond to the feelings of desire that were flowing through him with that stare so intently focused upon him. "N-no," he managed to gasp out, feeling frustrated that Ed had him so well pinned that he couldn't move a centimeter.

Deliberately, Ed let his gaze drift slowly downwards, raking in every feature of Roy. The rumpled uniform at the bottom, where the Colonel had undoubtedly took a trip to the bathroom to find release, and not to mention the prize Ed was seeking: the bulging mass rising from between Roy's legs, giving Ed a fair indication of just how he was affecting his lover. "Well," he murmured, "even if you _had_ done yourself, now you have another problem. Lucky for you, I know how to _deal_ with it."

The black-haired man sighed in thankfulness, letting his head drop back against the wall. "Glad you're not holding it against me," he muttered, trying, fruitlessly, to move his hips forward to feel some contact against his throbbing flesh. Try as he might, Roy only managed to let the cloth of his pants slide about him. And even that minuscule movement was enough friction to cause him to inhale sharply at the feel, though he desperately preferred Ed's magical touch to anything else. Eyes closed in a look crossed between bliss and agony, the older alchemist heard a loud clap and the sizzling of power as Ed's newest transmutation effort was put into effect. He gasped as he felt his clothes fall to the ground, the neatly-sewn articles having been reversed to the individual threads that held the clothing together.

"Had to get you out of those clothes," Ed explained, rather sheepishly, though anyone watching could detect a glint of superiority in his eyes as he spoke. "And you have a point…" he said, hooking his hands over the shackles at Roy's wrist and hoisting himself upwards, his feet scrambling for a hold on the cuffs holding Roy's ankles to the wall. The blonde was precariously branched on the wall, keeping his fingers firmly wrapped around the jutted manacles to keep from falling to the floor. The new position also brought him in closer proximity to the Colonel, an advantage both men were rather pleased with. Smirking, Ed let himself lean forward, plastering his body against Roy's, his matching set of sexual need rubbing against Roy's own. "You said something about 'holding it against you'?" he asking, cackling.

Before Roy could answer, both alchemists let out a loud moan at the contact, the Fullmetal leaning his forehead on Roy's as he caught his breath. As Roy's neck was not tied to the wall, he could easily reach forward and kiss his younger lover. So he did so.

Feeling Roy initiate a heated kiss, Ed returned the promise full-heartedly, his tongue tracing patterns in the cavern of Roy's mouth as he pressed in the closest he could, trying to melt into the other. He became distracted from his mission of revenge as he found he could do whatever he wanted to Roy, as the said man was chained up. And at the moment, Ed _felt_ like returning the kiss, so full of need and desire. Listening to his body's needs, the blonde groaned and pressed _forward_ , using the force of the pressure of his mouth on Roy's to keep the older's head firmly pressed against the wall, his lips moving and suckling and biting so effectively both men felt that the peak was near.

Before the climax could occur, Ed dropped away, remembering his plan to draw out the contact between them. He pushed himself away from Roy's body, his hands still clutching the cuffs so he could stand face-to-face with his lover, his feet resting above Roy's ankles. A light blush stained his face; never had _he_ been the one in control. But, as the saying went, he learned from the best.

Roy swept his tongue across his lips, smiling seductively at the blonde. "So far, so good," he encouraged. "But you might want to try a bit more attention _downwards_ , Fullmetal."

"Edward," Ed corrected automatically, letting his flesh hand trace the contours of Roy's face.

"Ed, then," Roy agreed, the almost-undetectable caress in his voice making Ed shiver before him. The blonde raked his eyes over Roy's chest, taking in every detail before he peered at the part of Roy that so obviously needed attention. "And why am I bare, but yet you still have three layers of clothing on, Edward?"

Ed made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, moving his automail hand to clutch at Roy's shoulder as he leaned forward to suck lightly on the skin where Roy's shoulder met his neck. Roy gasped at the unexpected contact; not that it wasn't unwelcome, but he'd rather Ed use his mouth on _other_ areas of him.

A light sheen of sweat started to cover Roy as his mind inwardly focused on each tiny touch his lover was ministering to him. He wished he could _move_ , if even enough to get something to just _touch_ him where he needed it most…

Ed certainly wasn't seeming to, not that Roy could blame him. After his own torture, it was likely Ed was trying to repay his lover with the same treatment. And is if hearing Roy's internal thoughts, Ed paused in his ministrations to glance up at Roy's face, smiling innocently. Too innocently.

"Ah," Roy gasped, chest heaving. Edward grinned at him, his hands starting to slide down Roy's chest, the touches so intimate and involved that Roy felt his reaction grow harder – to continue.

The blonde let a small smirk adorn his face before following his hands' path with his lips, paying homage to each scant inch of skin on Roy's upper body. Roy tried to wriggle to show his appreciation, but he was bound too tightly to consider it. And all the while, he was regretting ever torturing Ed – because his own treatment was being thrown back in his face, ten times more effective if he could judge.

Then again, Ed was young. And Roy was certainly thankful he never had to undergo such a tease when he was Ed's age. He would not have been able to handle it.

After one last nibble, leaving a love bite by Roy's shoulder, Ed smiled softly and jumped to the floor, his lover immediately missing the warmth and presence of the intimacy. The blonde sighed before discarding his own clothing.

Roy looked on hopefully, thinking maybe had had been wrong about Ed decisively ignoring his growing 'problem.'

But alas for poor Roy, Ed only wanted to free himself of the irritating attire so he could focus on taking care of the consistent twitches and throbs, his own hand stroking in firm grasps as he watched Roy with a half-glazed look, making him seem sexier to Roy by the second as the jerking dragged on.

And when finally Ed relieved himself, Roy was in even worse shape because of watching his lover find release. He groaned from his place chained to the wall, staring at Ed with pleading eyes as he gestured with exaggerated eye rolls down towards his own.

Ed winked roguishly at him before climbing upstairs, leaving Roy chained to the wall on the floor below. "G'night, Roy!" he called, his voice husky and pleased as he ascended the steps, noticing Roy try in vain to release himself – in more ways than one.

Unfortunately for Roy, Ed had him so well stuck to the wall that he couldn't move his body, except for his neck, as was demonstrated when he had kissed Ed. Now even his clothes were gone, ridding him of the last available source of much-needed pleasure. The blast from the air-conditioner on Roy's sensitive area did nothing to help his problem; it only made him more aware that he was fully aroused, and with no way whatsoever to please himself, or better yet, make Ed agree to do it for him.

No, Ed was ingenious when it came to devious plans of revenge. Roy had to admit that, as the blonde's plan was proven successful. And as the night dragged on with no change in Roy's condition, since his constant thoughts and daydreams of Ed did not let his body forget the feel of Ed's hands and lips taking him closer to ecstasy, the Flame finally died down in a half-asleep state, though still fully "stimulated" throughout the night.

The following morning, he was roused by a bucket of ice-cold water thrown on his lower regions, a smirking blonde standing before him. "Haven't you ever heard of the phrase, 'Revenge is best served cold'? You bastard!"

And the freezing water really did put out the Flame, meaning that Roy's need for sexual contact dwindled while his insufferable ego died to nearly non-existent. The bucket of ice-cold water had served as a much-needed cold shower, rendering the remaining tendrils of desire nothing but ashes. Reflecting back on yesterday's events, Mustang knew that Ed would never 'stand' for such playful torture ever again.


End file.
